


dimmi che ore sono

by havealilfun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Actor!Wooseok, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manager!Jinhyuk, Mentioned PDX Trainees, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soloist!Seungyoun, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havealilfun/pseuds/havealilfun
Summary: seungyoun: wooseok’s my boyfrienddispatch: when did you become boyfriends?seungyoun: what? i never said thatdispatch: we got you on tapeseungyoun: wooseok’s my co-staror wooseok and seungyoun are trying to keep their relationship secret while also trying to keep their careers alive. keyword:trying





	1. tutto ok (no scherzo)

**Author's Note:**

> Dispatch is a bitch. Wooseok suffers because of them.

The blinding light of the phone’s screen greets Wooseok and his barely open eyes as he’s awoken by the awful _ping! _which signals that he’s gotten a new notification from kakao. It’s 3am. So you might understand and pity the poor actor as he scrolls through his messages to see that his manager - who likes to say that he’s more like his _best friend who agreed to be his manager only because he needed money and was bored out of his mind _\- has sent him a new article by Dispatch. 

He doesn’t even have the energy nor the willpower to groan, so he simply proceeds to tap the link to check out whatever it is that Jinhyuk wants, no _needs_ him to see at such a time, and closes his eyes while waiting for the safari page to load. Thing is, he might have closed his eyes a little too decidedly, not with the intention of making use of that full minute that it’d take to load the page to rest his tired and puffed eyes, and accidentally fallen asleep as soon as the wifi managed to finally work properly. So yeah, he falls asleep that night and never actually gets to checking out what the article is about, even forgetting to do so in the morning when he’s finally awake and functioning again.

But worry not, his manager isn’t also his best friend for nothing. In fact, as soon as Wooseok gets into the passenger seat of Jinhyuk’s car, he’s being showered with mind-boggling questions that no man alive would be able to understand, and those questions seem to be exactly concerning the one article he’d been sent the previous night. 

“Actually, I haven’t read it yet.” he manages to say while Jinhyuk’s catching his breath between a question and a lecture about his slowly failing acting career - both of which don’t go unnoticed by Wooseok, but they still get stored into a corner of his mind.

”You— Wooseok! I expressively told you to read it because it was important! I wouldn’t have sent you a message at three in the goddamn morning for nothing!” Jinhyuk now looks completely horrified because the article was obviously pretty crucial to his artist’s (and best friend’s) career and the fact that he hadn’t even skimmed through it like he’d expected him to absolutely baffles him.

”Well, I beg to disagree on that one. But yeah, I totally forgot about it this morning and last night.. let’s just say I passed out before I could even get mad at the wifi for being so slow.” he sighs and then proceeds to take out his phone from his bag, “I’ll check it out now, alright? Then you can ask all those questions again or maybe _I’ll_ be the one asking them, this time around.” 

“No! We don’t have time for that! Jesus, Wooseok, the one time I text you for a good cause and you blank me!” he basically ends up yelling his ear off the rest of the drive to the company, eventually forgetting about the whole situation himself.

Though they both get a uselessly convoluted reminder once they step foot into their small company. 

The walls of the place are fully covered with printed, high quality pictures of two figures hugging in the driveway of a house, which Wooseok later recognizes to be Seungyoun’s house, with the unmistakable white logo that anybody in South Korea could recognize barely covering their faces instead of being in its usual spot. And the funniest thing is that it was a picture of him, Kim Wooseok, and his very own boyfriend, Cho Seungyoun, after one of their first dates back in December. 

Needless to say, Wooseok finally gets to know what the article was about.

And Jinhyuk’s even more horrified at the sight of the company's new refurbished lobby, to point where he starts yelling "Oh no. Oh no, no, no. This is not happening. _This is not happening!_" as he hurriedly races into the CEO's office and loudly shuts the heavy door behind him, leaving Wooseok on his own.

So Wooseok does what he does best: he starts looking at the company's adorned walls as he walks up the stairs, feeling extremely impressed by the tenacity of whoever did this in just one night given the fact that the news had come out at 3am, yet at the same time wondering what even made them do this in the first place and simply being left dumbfounded by the whole situation. He also realizes how moronic and reckless of him (and Seungyoun, too, but he was too in love with him to blame the guy, and also way too far into his self-deprecation to acknowledge the fact that it was both of them in the picture, not just him) it had been to essentially broadcast his relationship to the whole country when he was still famous. Then he suddenly starts thanking the Gods up there for his declining popularity, something he'd been cursing those same Gods for just nights ago. Ah, how the tables turn. 

In the midst of it all, he finally manages to get to Jinhyuk's personal office (on the sixth floor, mind you, of a building which was somehow devoid of lifts or any other non-tiresome way to get to the last floor) and when he gets to the glass door, he practically drops to the floor and takes a couple, or maybe several, laboured breaths before he gets up to his shaky legs (all while cursing the Gods, again, but this time for giving him such a useless body) and opens the door. Inexplicably, he's greeted by the sight of a busy Jinhyuk already sitting in front of his chaotic desk._ Literally how? _Wooseok thinks as he collapses into a chair, lets out a long sigh and then proceeds to watch as Jinhyuk's meticulously flipping through a newspaper, apparently looking for something very important from the look on his face. 

"Why are you reading that? You know that nobody in this country reads newspapers anymore." he comments as he covers his eyes with a hand to shield them from the intense light of the sun coming into the small space from the wide glass window behind Jinhyuk. The latter, who's still rather engaged in his quest for the article that Wooseok has yet to read, slightly shuffles to the left, in order to keep the sun out of the actor's sleepy face, easily putting a small and sly grin on his face. 

"Yes, but I do. And since netizens are already talking about the new scandal online, it obviously means it's on the newspaper as well." Jinhyuk hisses at his clear lack of interest, looks up at him and shakes his head disbelieving, then instantly goes back to turning the pages assiduously and skimming through every article in search for a precise picture of two men whom he, by all means, knew and (sometimes) loved, "So I've got to check every single news outlet to make sure nobody publicly stated your names, starting from newspapers."

"You old geezer, I told you, nobody gives a shit about those so even if, and I'm saying even if, we're mentioned in one of these articles, nobody's gonna know. Maybe only grandmas from the countryside." the actor chuckles, liking his own lame joke. Then he looks at Jinhyuk to catch his reaction and is instead met with the one photo of him and his boyfriend printed right onto a newspaper with the title _"New couple on the block?". _Well, there goes his theory. 

"Instead of being so calm about this, you should be grateful that Dispatch didn't spread your names and put you on blast like they did with those two idols last month." his manager argues back with a grim look on his face. He knew what had happened to the idol couple after Dispatch put them under the spotlight: they'd broken up just a week after they'd made the headlines, and their companies had even ended their contracts out of the blue, without even contacting them about the matter as most companies usually do. It was a very sad time for the fandoms of those two idols and the whole country was affected by it: memes were made, people were invading the privacy of the idols, fans cried and sent out petitions. Just a whole lot of chaos, and now Wooseok is supposed to be going through all of that again? But this time, it's his and Seungyeon's turn to be ruined and fucked over by Dispatch. Well.. that is, if they even know who those two in the picture are...

"I'm not calm at all, I'm literally already on the brink of being kicked out of this stupid agency and now Dispatch want to ruin my social and love life as well! But if I don't keep my cool, I might expose my own fucking relationship." 

"So? What do you want to do?" _Fuck if I know._

"Okay, first we find out who did that whole bricolage job for free in the whole company cause it's literally giving me the creeps. Then, we'll figure it out." he answers truthfully and sounding extremely convinced, but if Wooseok has to be honest, he has no idea what to do with this whole situation - he's never even thought about this kind of scenario before! He's always thought about keeping his relationship secret and going on secret dates with his super secret boyfriend who secretly loved him and kissed him goodnight before jumping out of his window and going home, and then waking up to a text from him and falling in love all over again-- okay, so maybe he has never even thought about a bad case scenario and now he's in deep shit. 

What if he fucks up before even getting to the end of the question?

Goddammit, he _has_ to call Seungyoun. 


	2. un'altra giornata ci passa davanti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok and Seungyoun talk. In the meantime, Jinhyuk finds the culprit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i somehow managed to finish this today, so i'm posting it
> 
> enjoy this chapter that is STILL devoid of any real action, and actually just a way to introduce seungyoun and byungchan i guess :)
> 
> (also spoiler: next chapter we're meeting the one and only han seungwoo)
> 
> bye now!

Night comes around exceptionally fast when you're working non-stop to 1) get some highly mortifying (well, at least for Wooseok) snapshots off the walls, and 2) identify the responsible for the mess that made you work twice as hard on something you had no business doing. This also explains the feeling of drowsiness that slowly creeps up on the two busy men while they're wrapping up on the case. To be fair, though, neither of them genuinely wants to drop the matter yet - not when they're practically onto the asshole that almost got them fired - but their bodies are steadily shutting down, so there's nothing much they can do besides giving in to temptation and jumping on their soft (or firm) beds. 

That's what Jinhyuk ends up doing. Wooseok, on the other hand, starts cursing the minute he steps foot into his house and forgets all about sleep because _ guess what? _ The fucking asshole who DIY-ed the hell out of his company did the same thing to his apartment, except this time around he even included a framed version of the photo. _ Freak. _

So now Wooseok's left with an extended set of options (such as _ punching a motherfucker _ ) at hand, a worried expression on his face, and copious amounts of paper to take off his furniture. _ Whatever happened to saving the trees? _ he wonders in a weak attempt to humor himself, despite being admittedly scared shitless, as he advances into the unlit living room. The sight that greets him is inevitably far more ominous than he expects and, soon enough, Wooseok's flat out screaming at the form of a man to _ get the hell out of his house! _

But, just as soon as the tiny actor starts screeching with all his might, he quickly comes to a halt. The man standing in his living room isn't a burglar, it's _ Seungyoun, _ (or mister boyfriend as Jinhyuk likes to call him). And for the first time since he gets home, Wooseok's finally able to breathe properly without fearing for his life. He also finally gets to see Seungyoun after an entire month of facetime and fleeting texts, so saying that he's thrilled to be seeing his boyfriend would be an understatement. 

"Seungyoun!" he calls, grinning like the idiot in love that he certainly is, and watches as the taller man instantly leaps into the air at the sound of his shrill voice. _ Ah, yes, I've missed this dumbass. _

While the actor's too busy being all eye-hearts for his lover, Seungyoun finally turns around and immediately calls out his name, sounding just as elated. Then they're both "running" up to the other while holding out their arms and wishing to embrace each other warmly.

Needless to say, their reunion in that tiny space ends up horribly as the two idiots smack teeth and hit one another square in the chest. _ So much for mirroring a rom-com scene. Dammit. _

"I don't get why we keep trying that. It never works out." Seungyoun comments while massaging his nose with one hand (unsurprisingly the other one is busy petting Wooseok's hair). 

"Shut up, you literally start running first, every single time we do this!" he grumpily replies with a (fake) pout on his face.

Their short-lived rom-com moment ends shortly after, and soon enough they're both sitting down on Wooseok's cheap excuse of a couch, their intertwined fingers laying between them. 

"So, Dispatch is onto us, huh?"

"Don't say it like that! This isn't a joke, Youn." 

"I know, but... isn't it ridiculous how this whole thing comes out just when we're both struggling to start new projects and barely getting paid? I feel like this could very easily be a detailed plan that our agencies came up with to make us popular again." 

_ Of course, he'd find a reasonable justification for the scandal. I'm an idiot. _ Wooseok thinks, as he steadily overthinks and underrates himself. Luckily enough, he's got an extremely attentive boyfriend by his side, who happens to understand him and his doubts to the point of easily putting an end to the cycle before it can even start. 

"Seok?" the actor looks up just then. "Stop thinking that you're dumb just because you don't jump to conclusions as I do. We both know you're smart - and a bit of a smartass too -, so don't let things like this bring you down, alright?" he smiles warmly and moves to hug Wooseok, but instead gets surprised by a short and sweet peck on the lips - and if he squeals a little, Wooseok doesn't comment on it but still notices and starts gleaming.

"You're always so mushy, I can't stand it at times. Still, thank you for regularly feeding my already massive ego, kind sir." he bows his head a little... or maybe a lot, given the fact that it ends up hitting Seungyoun's thighs. 

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too." he affectively muses as he starts carding his fingers through Wooseok's soft hair, "But now we have to talk about this, and figure out what to do, or else we both won't be sleeping tonight." 

"Alright, let's get to business, partner." Wooseok agrees, raising his head and looking straight into Seungyoun's (dreamy) eyes.

_ It's gonna be a long night. _They both silently think as they share brief, warm smiles before finally diving into the matter at hand.

–

"Choi Byungchan? Literally what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jinhyuk's ringing voice breaks the silence that had overtaken his empty flat just seconds prior to his entrance, effectively startling the young man he directed his question to. The boy in question, an old model friend of his and Wooseok's, stands upright when he finally recognizes Jinhyuk's voice and turns around as fast as he can. 

Problem is, his hands are full of those same prints that have been haunting the manager the whole day and, as Byungchan spins to face his friend, they go flying and swoop out of his butterfingers (Jinhyuk is definitely not lying when he says that he has _not missed_ his clumsiness one bit). 

So now, the two are standing in the middle of a pile of photos Jinhyuk has been trying to forget about, though without much success. And while Byungchan _dares to look mortified_, the older one simply cannot begin to fathom what's happening in front of his eyes. _What does Byungchan even have to do with this? _He thinks, as he slowly exhales in an attempt to calm his nerves and take the situation in. 

He's definitely the man behind that entire fiasco back at the agency, and now that he's being caught in the act of doing the same thing to his apartment, Jinhyuk obviously wants to shine light on the matter, but he'd like to do so by scaring the kid and having some evil fun himself. After all, he's an "old geezer" (Wooseok's words, not his) and making fun of kids that he's attached to is the only way to come to terms with his "grandpa condition" (because that's what his condition's called, according to Jinwoo). 

"Care to explain why you're in my house, at 2am nonetheless, and with all these pictures that could surely send you to prison?" at this, the younger man widens his eyes comically, almost making Jinhyuk break out into laughs right there and then. _ Almost,_ but not yet. He's got an objective to achieve.

"Prison?! Seungwoo-Hyung never said anything about going to jail!" 

_ Of freaking course, that ditz has a hand in this. _

"Han Seungwoo didn't tell you that this classifies as trespassing, breaking in _and _property damage? Wow, so much for calling you his favorite kid!" Jinhyuk points out, shaking his head dejectedly. 

"I-! Jinhyuk-Hyung, I'm so sorry, I really had no idea! I didn't even want to do this in the first place, but Seungwoo-Hyung promised me he'd give me a part in his new drama so I just _had to accept_! You understand that right, Hyung?" he pouts throughout his dramatic appeal to Jinhyuk's brotherly instinct, even going as far as excessively batting his eyes to secure the other's pity. 

In his defense, Jinhyuk wholeheartedly tries not to yield the first few seconds following Byungchan's flimsy excuses, but his brotherly instinct ultimately takes over his senses once he sees the puppy eyes the younger's giving him and in the end, he shamelessly surrenders to them. It has always been "_hugs before thugs" _for Jinhyuk, and it'll always be like that, even if it means trading his original plan of obtaining some genuine and innocent entertainment for a short cuddle session with Byungchan. 

–

"Let me get this straight, you want us to stop meeting just because there's a high possibility that Dispatch is still on our asses and if they were to catch us together our careers would definitely be over?" Wooseok struggles to keep his tone serious, but eventually gives up and breaks into laughter, making Seungyoun giggle, too. 

They've been talking for the past hour or so, analyzing the situation and trying to come up with various solutions and compromises, but without really getting anywhere. Regardless of how important the matter was, holding hands and sharing innocent pecks was far more essential for the two, and for obvious reasons as well. Nobody can really blame them for doing what every other couple does. 

"Come on, we have to be serious! You said it yourself, this isn't a joke... even if it seems like it. What if Dispatch posts the uncensored picture?" Seungyoun, being the most responsible of the two, ponders on the possibility of being outed any minute now and promptly shudders at the thought. 

Wooseok hums as to say that he's seriously considering it, but then... "Then the whole country knows that_ you're mine, and I'm yours_. Doesn't sound that bad to me." he grins shamelessly at the thought of finally letting everyone know that he has a breathtakingly gorgeous boyfriend.

"You're just jealous that other people constantly hit on me." he muses as Wooseok kicks him (softly) in the shin. _That too, you piece of shit. _

"Say what you want but I honestly believe it wouldn't be _as __bad as_ we think because after all, we aren't even that popular anymore. Nobody would care. Well, nobody except homophobes, that is..." he adds on thoughtfully. Sometimes, they both fail to remember how utterly homophobic their country is, because _hey! _even they deserve some peace of mind once in a while, especially after having gone through so much together in the past months. 

"You're right. We aren't as famous and as straight as-- well, those two. So maybe we won't become a Twitter sensation, but remember that the netizens are already talking about the picture! They're coming up with_ the most unlikely _pairings, meaning they're not onto us just yet but who knows." Seungyoun sighs for the nth time that night, while drawing circles on the back of Wooseok's hand with his thumb, knowing how it makes his boyfriend calm down instantly. 

"Mm, those two... I wonder how they're doing..." he mumbles sleepily as he starts remembering the good old times when he used to hang out with those two pinheads who absolutely loved making fun of his (at the time) non-existent love life. _ I miss them... _

"Hopefully well..." Seungyoun comments then closes his heavy eyelids, and Wooseok serenely feels more than sees him fall asleep - his thumb stops rubbing circles on his hand, instead settling to keep a faint hold on it. 

That night, at 3am, after having talked for so long and having finally seen each other for the first time in a month, the two fall asleep while holding hands on Wooseok's small and uncomfortable couch. They'll definitely wake up with aching backs and necks, but at least it'll all have been worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this jumbled mess of words!! pls, let me know what you think about the story so far!!
> 
> btw thank you all so much for the kudos, i really wasn't expecting anybody to like this so it was surprising to wake up to this many kudos!!! love u all lots ♥︎__♥︎
> 
> omg, wait i forgot!!! PLS PLS PLS tell me who you ship (male + female idol) so i finally give these two idols names!!


	3. lo sai che ci penso (prima o poi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han Seungwoo has a plan, Wooseok isn't convinced, Seungyoun is considering going along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so long because i've been in a slump for 2-3 months!! with x1 literally gone and all the things happening with skz i haven't really had time to write, but i tried and here it is i guess. it's not much but i hope you enjoy it anyway. happy new year and welcome back to x1 <33 can't wait to see them on stage again!

There are three things you need to know before you start judging Wooseok. 

1 - He isn't easily persuaded. Once he makes his mind up on something, he stays rooted in his belief. Outside factors don't move him because they do not matter. He always stands for what he says, even if it ends up turning against him. 

2 - His haughtiness and poor judgment will be the end of him. After all, he's the textbook definition of prideful and nothing can get in the way of that. Not even his love for Seungyoun, which takes us to point 3.

3 - Although he sincerely loves his boyfriend, he knows Seungyoun cannot act to save his life (or so he thinks). 

To sum up, Wooseok, with how hasty he is in formulating a misguided opinion of Han Seungwoo, has already made his mind up on the offer before the poor movie director can even get it out. So, by all means, do judge him now that you know. But also, do take into consideration his reasoning to reject a life-saver of a project. 

And that reasoning concerns his mess of a boyfriend's acting - but also, _possibly_, the fact that he can't trust Seungwoo, at all. 

"What do you mean my acting is inadequate?" Seungyoun has the audacity of looking even slightly offended at Wooseok's words.

"I guess... it's sub-par at most, I'll give you that." 

His boyfriend's response ends up offending him even further so he just lets out his anger on the poor man, "That's preposterous! I'll have you know that I've had my decent share of supporting roles in my life!"

"Have you, now? And tell me, was the last time you ever covered a part 10 years ago?" Wooseok taunts him, all while the other two men in the room keep looking back and forth between him and Seungyoun wondering when the situation had taken such a turn. 

Needless to say, Seungyoun made it all worse with his usual tacky response, echoing a loud "You're such a mean bean!" to his boyfriend, although Han Seungwoo couldn't even believe anymore that he was really witnessing two of the most famous (well, _ former _) acts arguing right in front of his own two eyes. 

_Yeah, as if they can be considered famous acts anymore. _ The producer muses to himself as he watches on. 

"See! That's what I mean! You're not an actor, you're just a good liar and canonically a whiny child!" Wooseok - the one Seungwoo had put his full trust in - argues back, entirely ignoring the glares Jinhyuk has been sending his way. 

And so finally, _ finally, _the attention focuses back on the man who started it all in the first place, "Han Seungwoo, sir, please say something to my boyfriend as I do not wish to entertain his madness any further." and Seungwoo obviously cannot, for the love of himself, reject Seungyoun, since he has given him such a great opportunity to convince Wooseok. So the producer merely nods in Seungyoun's general direction - he doesn't even try to give him a single bit of his attention anymore - and directly proceeds to plead the actual potential star of his web drama to take part in it. 

"Wooseok-ssi, could you at least listen to what I'm offering first? I promise it won't take long and, in the case you're still against it, I'll take my leave." _ but that's not going to happen. _

"Sit your polemic butt down, Seok-ah." this time Jinhyuk speaks up and forces him to listen for once.

But Wooseok is a polemic butt, just as his friend called him, so he huffs at him and glares at the producer. _I don't trust you. _ his eyes tell Seungwoo everything he needs to know before offering him such a "prestigious" role, yet he doesn't feel like backing down if anything Wooseok's wariness only boosts his desire to make a deal with him - his self-confidence and tenacity are exactly the qualities he's looking for in a main actor. 

As if that wasn't enough show of his resoluteness, Wooseok makes Seungwoo even more hell-bent on getting him to be his drama's main character with his last remark, "We're going bankrupt, just so you know." 

"Who is?" Seungwoo plays along as if he's utterly ignorant of their situation (which he obviously isn't or else he wouldn't be here out of all places, asking a failed actor to star in his most ambitious project ever).

"The agency." Wooseok replies, a satisfied smirk taking over his face.

But boy, does he know what he's getting himself into. 


	5. not an update

In light of today’s events... just wanted to say that I’m going to be supporting X1 forever, and I hope you do, too.

We all know how much they had to go through just to finally achieve their dreams and goals: they had to give up many things in order to debut (re-debut for some), they worked their asses off and invested all their energies in something that is so important not only to them, but to us, too. They’ve always expressed how happy they felt to finally be able to get on stage and to have a big family that made them feel loved and supported, and to see just how fast their whole dreams could be broken apart makes me sick.

I’ve always rooted for them and I won’t ever stop doing so because these boys deserve all the love and happiness in this world. To see that a bunch of dumbwits (read: their agencies, the antis) have made it their life purpose to tear them apart for fickle reasons is disheartening and even more of a proof of the type of fucked up industry they’re in. In no way do they deserve the type of treatment they got, they’re just a bunch of guys with the same dream and goals and thinking that they could be guilty of something so despicable is downright disrespectful and childish??? Like, it’s been proven that they had no say in the matter yet people still wanted to give them shit for it and well, look at where it got us now. 

The d word sucks for obvious reasons but it doesn’t mean that they’re going to leave us. So please, keep supporting these wonderful boys and do what you can to show your desire to get them back. I think we can still do something to save them. 

And, regarding this fic, I truly want to finish writing it because it’s my first “serious” ff and I also would feel bad if I didn’t end it. It’ll still probably take long, but I’m going to continue it no matter what.

Hope you all feel better soon about this whole situation and I also wish you all better times. 

As always, I love & miss X1 dearly, and I’m also very thankful for you all <3

(will probably delete this as soon as I post chapter 4 but still! ok bye now love u all)

**Author's Note:**

> omg ok it's 3am, i'm high on whatever the fuck it is that i'm high on and i just wanted to post this so bad so here it is! first x1 fic and first published fic in general hhhhh 
> 
> big disclaimer: english isn't my first language as you might have realised both from the title and from this chapter :) still, i like writing in english and i want to improve therefore all good criticism WILL be taken into consideration thanks xx
> 
> btw i love jinhyuk uwu
> 
> also um, new chapter will be up whenever (if ever) and i'll probably get to re-reading this when i wake up! hopefully i won't feel like deleting the whole thing but who knows.. i wrote this on whim so i might also delete it on a whim OOF
> 
> hope you liked it although there wasn't even that much to like hh
> 
> see u soon xx
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/e_eijirou)


End file.
